


Hot for Teacher

by Wreck



Series: 20 fics in 20 days [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel dropped his lab report face down onto his desk. He took a deep breath and then flipped it over. In red ink, across the top, it said: <i>Incomplete. See Professor. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a PWP that kinda grew a plot. Or rather, for some reason I needed more of a set up than straight teacher/student sex... oh well. 
> 
> Un beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

“Please note the chapters that will be required reading before the lab next week. And, Hazel, would you be so kind as to pass back last week’s lab reports.”

Percy shook his head as if coming out of a dream and realized that the class was winding down. He looked down at his notebook to write the required reading down and realized he had gotten through another lecture without taking more than a few random, unrelated notes. He dropped his head into his hands and groaned. 

Percy really couldn’t be blamed for the fact that his mind wondered constantly during his physics lecture. As a child he was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. He had struggled his way through grade school and the first few years of high school until he met his best friend, Annabeth. She had taken him under her wing, and slowly but meticulously taught him techniques to concentrate and focus his energy. With her help, he graduated with honors and they both got accepted to State together. If his mom thought it was a miracle when he was accepted to not only a college, but a good one, then she nearly had a heart attack when, in his junior year, he declared a degree in Marine Biology. 

The ocean had always been the one thing he was passionate about, so in classes specific to his major he excelled easily for the first time in his life. But, there were other requirements to graduate and since they didn’t hold his interest, he was beginning to fall back into old habits. Annabeth had already scolded him, but she was busy with the demands of her own Architecture program and Percy didn’t want to be a burden. 

The problem with this particular class was that he had _no idea_ why physics was a required course for Marine Biology. That alone was enough to make his mind wander. But on top of that, Professor Grace was a distraction.

It was one thing to have an attractive teacher, but Professor Grace looked to be in his late 20s – close enough to Percy’s age that he had a hard time thinking about his professor as a professor. When he lectured, and got caught up in a topic he was passionate about, he would run his hands through his blonde hair leaving it a tussled mess. He always wore a button down shirt, untucked over jeans, with a loose tie, and as the class progressed he would inevitably roll his sleeves his elbows hinting at hidden strength in his arms. His strong features were accentuated with dancing blue eyes that seemed to be constantly amused as he scanned the faces of his students. 

And then there was the scar; the line across his upper lip that Percy could not stop staring at. The professor would run his tongue over when thinking of an answer to a student’s question, and Percy would stare at the likely unconscious movement. And sometimes he felt like the professor was aware of Percy’s lingering gaze. 

Yes, Professor Grace was a problem. And so was his class because if Percy couldn’t pass, it was going to seriously mess up his chances of graduating on time. 

Hazel dropped his lab report face down onto his desk. He took a deep breath and then flipped it over. In red ink, across the top, it said: _Incomplete. See Professor_.

Percy stared down at the writing. It wasn’t the messy scrawl that made its way across the board during lectures; it was the neat curling handwriting of Hazel, his TA. 

He lingered, gathering his books together as the rest of the class filed out of the room. Professor Grace and Hazel were in the middle of a low conversation when Percy approached. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jason,” Hazel said, aware that Percy was hovering. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Professor Grace – _Jason_ – said before turning to Percy. “What can I do for you, Jackson?”

Percy presented his paper, “You wanted to see me?”

Professor Grace’s eyes flicked down to the paper then back to Percy. “Oh, right. Do you have a few minutes? Can you come to my office?”

“Uh, sure,” Percy said, trying to sound casual and not like he was about to have a silent panic attack all over himself. 

He watched Professor Grace pack up a messenger bag and sling it over his shoulder. “It’s just on the next floor,” he said ushering Percy out of the lecture hall. 

Percy nodded and followed his professor down the mostly empty corridors and up a flight up echoing stairs. He wasn’t surprised that the building was mostly empty – it was a late afternoon class on a Thursday evening. Most students were already hitting the bars and starting their weekends early. He tried not to let his mind wander to dirtier fantasies that started this way.

Professor Grace stopped at the first door on the left and held it open for Percy. He settled himself behind the desk and gestured for Percy to take a seat. 

Percy couldn’t stand the silence anymore. He felt like he was back in grade school and being punished for stealing Clarisse La Rue’s kickball at recess. 

“Did I totally misunderstand the assignment?” Percy finally asked, question bursting from his lips before he really thought it through. “I thought I got it during the lab, but sometimes with the calculations––“

“Whoa, Percy,” Percy’s eye snapped up at the use of his first name – Professor Grace only used the last names of his students in class. “Hold on a minute.” He picked up a notebook and flipped through a few pages, reviewing something Percy couldn’t see. After a moment he closed the notebook and set it back down. 

“You’re not a physics major,” he said finally. It wasn’t a question. 

“Yeah, no,” Percy agreed. “Marine Biology.”

Professor Grace’s eyes twinkled and brought his hands up to his lips as he considered Percy.

Percy was once again distracted by the scar across his professor’s mouth. He wondered what it would feel like to touch it, to run his tongue across it….

“Let me guess, you just picked the physics class that fit into your schedule?” Professor Grace asked. “The one that didn’t conflict with your core classes?”

Percy nodded and asked, “Did I do something wrong?”

Professor Grace laughed. “Not really, no. But you did sign up for a more advanced level Physics class than you needed to fulfill your major’s requirement.”

“What?” 

“I’ve been complaining about the numbering system for ages. It should just be Physics I, Physics II, and so on, but this is Physics 301. It’s the intro class for the third year students.”

Percy felt his cheeks flush and he wanted to slam his head against the nearest hard surface, which in this case would be Professor Grace’s desk. 

“I think I misread that as 103,” Percy mumbled.

“I see,” Professor Grace said and Percy got the feeling he was suppressing a smile. “Look, Percy, you haven’t done a bad job. In fact it’s actually amazing that you’ve been doing so well considering this isn’t your major. But it’s too late to drop the class without getting an Incomplete, and with the last lab, it was clear to Hazel that you were no longer grasping the concepts.”

As Professor Grace spoke, he moved around to the front of the desk and leaned back against it, tilting his body towards Percy. Percy was suddenly very aware of how alone they were together, and how close his professor had become. 

“I really need to pass your class, Professor. I don’t even need to ace it or anything, just a passing grade.”

Professor Grace laughed, and gripped Percy’s shoulder. “I want you to pass, too. Which is why I’m going to send you to a tutor.”

“A tutor?” Percy repeated as Professor Grace rummaged for something on his desk. 

He turned back towards Percy and presented him with card. “Yes, a tutor. It’s only for the last two weeks of the term and it will hopefully get you through your final.” 

Percy couldn’t help but feel a flush of disappointment as he looked down at the card. For some reason it felt like a rejection, like Professor Grace was passing him off to someone else.

“Frank Zhang?”

Professor Grace reached out and squeezed Percy’s shoulder again. “He was one of my best students and is now working on his PhD.”

“I don’t want to trouble him,” Percy started to say, wishing that he could just go to Annabeth like he always did. 

“Trust me, he’ll be more than happy to help,” Professor Grace reassured him. “And besides, he owes me a favor or two.”

Percy furrowed his brow, confused, but he just said, “Well, thanks.”

“Think nothing of it, Percy,” Professor Grace dismissed. “I want you do succeed just as much as you do.”

Percy took that as a dismissal and made his way to the door. “See you in class, Professor Grace,” he said. 

“Jason,” Professor Grace corrected. 

“Right. Uh, see you in class, Jason,” Percy said and then got the hell out of the office. 

…

“Hey, man, where’ve you been?” Grover asked as Percy stormed into their apartment.

“Had to meet with a professor,” Percy said, pushing past Grover and into his bedroom.

He slammed the door and locked it behind him, leaning against it and breathing heavily. 

“There’s pizza!” Grover yelled through the door but Percy ignored him. 

Percy banged his head back against the door three times before sighing and giving in. He ripped open the top button on his jeans and slid his hand into his pants, sighing in relief. He’d gotten hard the minute that Professor Grace, no Jason, had closed his office door. 

He closed his eyes and imagined Jason leaning down from the perch on his desk and kissing Percy. He pictured himself on his knees in front of Jason’s office chair. 

He bit the sleeve of his hoodie as he came, ridiculously fast, to the thought of Jason turning him around and spreading him out over his desk, still piled with books and papers. 

Percy slid down to the floor. He was so fucked. 

…

Frank Zhang, as it turned out, was a ridiculously nice and generous person who was more than happy to spend a few study sessions with Percy as he prepared for his final. He had been a protégé of Jason’s and was so passionate about his subject of study that Percy had to stop him a few times when he began to wax philosophical about the potential of quantum physics. 

Working with Frank wasn’t like working with Annabeth, there was less chatter and more actual studying, but Percy found that the other man’s passion seemed to rub off on him, at least enough to start understanding the concepts. And in class, despite the distractions, Percy actually understood what was being said during the last few lectures. He mentally kicked himself for not getting a tutor earlier. 

Understanding the lectures allowed Percy to watch Jason closer than he had before. Since the concepts weren’t so foreign, he found himself staring at his professor’s hands, long fingers moving through the air as he gesticulated. And he now noticed how often his professor’s eyes seemed to flicker to Percy’s side of the room, and the small smile that curved his lips whenever Percy looked up from taking notes. 

Percy was sure that Jason was only seeking him out in the crowded lecture hall to ensure that he was following along, and that his professor hadn’t done that before their chat. But something warm still clenched in Percy’s stomach every time they locked eyes, no matter how quickly Jason moved on to another part of the room. 

When the final rolled around, three weeks later, Percy felt like he was as ready as he was ever going to be, which amounted to running into battle with no plan and a hope that he’d somehow survive. When he flipped his exam over and saw that the first question was something he and Frank had just discussed, he let out a huge sigh of relief and began writing. 

Two days later when his online record was updated to reflect a final score of a B+, Percy punched the air and let out a victory cry. Grover poked his head into Percy’s room. 

“I passed man,” Percy yelled.

“Right on,” Grover said, slapping Percy on the back in an congratulatory manner. “Wanna celebrate?”

“Yeah,” Percy said distractedly, looking down at his notes. “I just have to do something first.”

…

Percy slid to a stop outside of Jason’s office and paused for a moment to catch his breath. He had quickly checked on his professor’s Office Hours, but it was the end of the term, so he had no idea if he would still be on campus. He knocked hopefully. 

“It’s open,” a voice called. 

Percy pushed opened the door and found his professor working at his desk. 

“Ah, Percy,” He said, glancing up and then back down at his laptop screen. “Congrats on passing my class.”

“I actually wanted to come thank you,” Percy said. “You know, for getting me help and everything. You didn’t have to.”

Jason studied Percy for a moment before closing his laptop and pushing himself up out of his chair. 

“Actually, it’s my job to teach, so I do feel like making sure you passed was part of that job,” he said as he walked towards Percy who was still lingering in the doorway. 

Jason reached out past Percy and closed the door behind them. 

“Yeah, well,” Percy said, awkward and flushing. “Thanks.”

“Now that you’ve passed, you don’t have to take physics again, right?” Jason asked. “That was the only required course for Marine Biology?”

“Yeah,” Percy said with a sigh of relief. “I mean, no offence. It was interesting, but not for me.”

Jason was still standing directly in front of Percy. “That’s good. That means you won’t be in any more of my classes.”

“Oh,” Percy agreed, with a sudden pang of disappointment. “That’s true.”

“And that’s why I needed you to pass,” Jason said, now toe-to-toe with Percy. “Because I needed you to not be in my classes anymore.”

“You don’t want me in your class––“ Percy started, but was cut himself off when Jason crowded him back against the door to his office. 

“I’ve been watching you watching me,” Jason said, low and husky near Percy’s ear. “You’ve been driving me crazy all semester. Do you even know what you look like when you’re staring someone down and with a pen always hanging out of your mouth?”

“I, um,” Percy stammered. 

“If you don’t want this,” Jason pulled back slightly, “you need to tell me now.”

Percy’s eyes widened as his mind finally caught up to what was happening. Instead of answering, he surged forward and captured the lips of his professor. Jason hummed appreciatively and pressed Percy back against the door to his office, slotting a thigh between Percy’s legs. Percy moaned into Jason’s mouth and pressed himself up and against the other man. 

Jason pulled back and leaned his forehead against Percy’s, “Tell me this is what you want,” he breathed, looking deep into Percy’s green eyes. 

“Yes,” Percy nearly moaned. “Yes, this is what I want, Jason.”

Jason grinned wickedly, “Call me professor.”

Percy moaned that time and grabbed Jason around the back of his neck and brought their mouths back together. He pressed down on Jason’s thigh and rocked his hips back up, feeling Jason’s hardness against his own. 

Jason began kissing down Percy’s neck, biting lightly at the sensitive skin at the base of his throat. And with Jason’s head lowered, Percy looked across the room and caught sight of the messy desk that had featured so heavily in his fantasies. 

“What do you want,” Jason asked, stepping back slightly when he noticed that Percy was somewhat distracted. 

Percy tore his eyes away from the desk and looked at Jason. “Please, _professor_ ,” he said. 

Jason looked over his shoulder and turn back to Percy, his eyes dancing with mischief.

“Come with me, Mr. Jackson,” he said with the tone he used when lecturing. “We have some things to discuss.”

“Yes, sir.” Percy chocked out, his mouth suddenly dry. 

Jason led him over to the desk and pointed down at a notebook filled with his messy handwriting. He pointed down at the pages as he crowded into Percy’s personal space from behind, pressing his erection against Percy. “Look at that, Mr. Jackson. Do you think that’s good enough work to pass my class?”

Percy’s heart skipped a beat. Jason was playing along with his fantasy. Maybe it was one of his own as well.

“I’m sorry, Professor,” Percy gasped out. “I’ll try harder next time.”

“I’m not sure that will be enough,” Jason said, sliding his hands up Percy’s sides. “I think you’ll need some extra credit.”

Percy nodded, “Yes, sir.”

Jason reached around Percy and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down to his thighs. Percy sighed and let his head fall onto his forearms as Jason hiked up his shirt and began to kiss his way down Percy’s back. Percy arched up against Jason as he fingers slid down Percy’s ass. 

“Oh my god,” Percy breathed. 

“Yeah?” Jason said, grinning into Percy’s side as he teased his hole, sliding his fingers around the rim and then slowly pushing one in. 

Percy gasped and Jason used one foot to kick his legs further apart, press his face further down into the desk. He looked around frantically as Jason stepped away for a second, but he returned quickly, a now slick finger stretching him out. 

“Please, professor,” Percy pleaded, words coming out in between deep breaths. “Need this. Want you.”

“Good,” Jason said. He slid is fingers out and Percy could hear the crinkle of a condom wrapper before something larger and thicker was pressing against him. 

They both let out a moan as Jason pushed inside and slowly slid himself in until he was fully seated inside of Percy. 

“You have no idea how often I thought about taking you over your desk in the lecture hall,” Jason confessed as he rolled his hips forward. 

Percy let out a muffled shout. “Would have let you,” he gasped out. 

“I know,” Jason said as he found a rhythm. “But I don’t usually give extra credit.”

“Oh my god,” Percy moaned. 

Percy gripped the edge of the desk as Jason pounded into him. The angle wasn’t ideal and the desk was digging into his legs, but it was perfect. He lifted himself up on his arms, and arched backwards to kiss Jason sloppily. 

With the new angle, Jason reached around Percy and began stroking in time with his thrusts. And with each roll of his hips, Percy could feel Jason losing more and more control. 

“I’m close,” Jason said, twisting his wrist and stroking Percy. “Come for me, Mr. Jackson.”

And that was all it took. Percy saw white as he gasped out, “Yes, professor,” and came all over Jason’s desk. He could feel himself tightening around Jason, and a minute later Jason stilled deep inside of him, gasping and pulling Percy tight against his chest. 

They stayed like that for a moment longer before Jason pulled out and busied himself with cleaning up. Percy grabbed a tissue from his desk and tried to wipe himself clean before pulling back up his pants. 

He turned around and faced Jason who was still breathing heavily, his shirt open to the waist, but his standard tie was still loose around his neck. If it were possible, Percy would have gotten hard again just by looking at how blissed out and disheveled he was. But Percy had never done this before – not with a professor. What was the protocol? 

Jason must have sensed how unsure Percy was because he stepped forward and ran his hand through Percy’s hair before kissing him gently. 

“Will you be around campus during the break?” Jason finally asked, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen between them. 

Percy blinked, surprised. “Yeah, mostly.”

“Good,” Jason said with a smile. “I’d like to take you out. Not just, you know,” he gestured towards the desk. 

“I’d like that,” Percy said enthusiastically. “A lot actually.”

“I have a staff meeting I have to attend,” Jason said scrubbing a hand over his face. “So, I’m not trying to rush you out, but I’m late as it is and you just showed up and I know that was unprofessional of me, but…” 

Percy cut him off with a kiss. 

Jason pulled back and smiled. “I really do have to go though,” he handed Percy a card with his personal number scrawled across the back. “Call me?” he asked hopefully. 

“Oh my god, yes,” Percy said, as he moved towards the door. “And don’t worry _professor_ , I won’t be taking any other physics classes. It’s a silly subject and I have no need for it.”

Percy winked at Jason as he pushed open the door, and Jason’s smile lit up the room.


End file.
